¿Te amo?
by Kanna Mitsuky
Summary: Naruto se ha vuelto a levantar en una cama que no es la suya con una persona que no conoce. Naruto esta completamente enamorado de Itachi pero este lo ve como su hermano menor pero ¿Que es lo que siente por el hermano menor de Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece (Que mas quisiera que así fuese ¬¬) y no hago esto a fines de lucro (Ya que nadie quiere pagarme ¬¬#) todos estos SEXYS y VIOLABLES personajes son de la cabecita de Matashi Kishimoto-sama. (Aunque juro que algún día lograre robárselos muajajaja òwó)

Espero que les guste, ya que la verdad no quede muy a gusto con este cap.  
Me tardare algo en subir las contis, ya que las estoy haciendo largas y me las pienso mucho ya que no me gustaría escribir cualquier cosa.  
Ya sin mas palabrería mía, lean:

°~°~°~°~°**SN**°~°~°~°~°

**Cap 1:**

Me desperté cansado, con el cuerpo adolorido por el esfuerzo muscular; mire a mi lado y note una cabellera oscura, suspire cansinamente, estaba prácticamente acostumbrándome a esos sucesos: salía a alguna parte y me levantaba con algún desconocido sin acordarme lo que había sucedido en el proceso.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a quien quiera que sea el que estuviera a mi lado en aquella oportunidad, y lentamente camine sin intentar hacer mucho ruido hacia la ducha.

Me adentre ya desnudo al chorro de agua que me libraría momentáneamente de preocupación alguna, aquellas gotas resbalando por mi cuerpo me arrebatan un gran peso de encima, sentía como la suciedad y la pecaminosa acción de la noche se esfumaba con el agua que se iba por la cañería sumiéndome en un momento de calma y pureza.

Mis manos masajearon mis rubios cabellos mientras el agua escurría el champú que quedaba en ellos mezclándolos con el jabón de mi morena piel.

Luego de unos minutos donde ya había estado listo mas bien que no deseaba salir rápido del baño para darme cuenta de que tenia que enfrentar a aquel sujeto, gire la perilla de la puerta para al abrirse adentrarme a la habitación continua y ver que el hombre aun yacía dormido haciéndome suspirar de alivio para poder cambiarme tranquilamente colocándome los pantalones negros que se encontraban tirados por el suelo junto a mi camisa blanca y las zapatillas negras.

Me mire al espejo antes de salir para arreglar la ropa; la camisa estaba abierta los primeros cuatro botones, el pantalón era algo entallado y la bufanda azul quedaba perfecto con sus ojos de igual color, sonrió abiertamente para salir de aquel hotel mientras respiraba tranquilamente el aire puro del exterior.

Mientras caminaba por la calle notando varias miradas, entre las de sorpresa, coquetas y lascivas; ya estaba acostumbrado por su trabajo como modelo pero aun así le resultaba algo vergonzoso, llego al estudio donde sabía que lo esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su manager pero sabia que de todas maneras la iba a tener tarde o temprano ya que eran algo diario.

¡¿Dónde te había metido Naruto? – le grito con ira Jiraiya mientras lo veía entrar de lo mas tranquilo al camerino –

Tranquilo ero-sennin solo salí a divertirme un rato – comento mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se recostaba en el sillón cerca de la ventana –

¡No tienes remedio, chico! ¡Solo apúrate que el Uchiha te espera! –

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar un sonrojo, hace unos años había conocido al azabache, y desde el momento que lo vio no ha podido olvidar su rostro, aquella mirada fría, aquel semblante inexpresivo, aquel porte elegante; todo lo hacia atractivo y misterioso de alguna manera pero lo que había llamado su atención fue aquellos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaron y hicieron rendirse a sus pies.

Salio del camerino lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los estudios donde sacarían las fotos, al llegar y divisar aquel negro y largo cabello azabache no pudo evitar ir corriendo hacia el y de un salto lanzarse a abrazarlo.

¡Ita-chan! – grito de alegría mientras reía infantilmente colgado en su cuello –

¡Naru-chan! Baja que nos están viendo – comento divertido el mayor mientras lo sujetaba de la cadera para bajarlo –

Aunque el Uchiha no sea de demostrar muy abiertamente sus sentimientos, con el menor podía hacerlo con libertad ya que había algo en aquel rubio que lo hacia sentirse mas liberado y ser mas abierto en sus emociones, cosa que le agradaba aunque en momentos le resultase incomodo ya que había sentimientos que ni el mismo tenia muy bien entendidos.

El blondo solo bajo con un divertido puchero en muestra de falso enojo que hizo que el mayor sonriera y se agachara para removerle los cabellos cosa que disgusto en verdad al ojiazul pero que disimulo en una sonrisa.

¿Por qué tenia que tratarlo como un niño cuando el quería que el otro lo viera como un igual? Sabia muy bien que su comportamiento infantil no ayudaba pero el quería que Itachi lo amara tal y como era, aun así se esforzaría para conquistar a aquel difícil azabache.

Entraron en una amena conversación a una habitación donde se encontraban los camarógrafos, estos llamaron al ojiazul para que se pudiera delante de las cámaras para posar en unas portadas de moda que fascinaban mucho a las y los jóvenes que morían por conocer a aquel modelo de una belleza salvaje pero angelical a la vez; una combinación inexplicable.

Luego de unos largos y extenuantes minutos soportando los flashes y los: "Muévete un poco mas para allá" o "Pon esto mas acá", pudo tomar un leve receso donde se acerco al pelinegro que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, rio levemente al ver que el otro le sonreía picaramente y en una broma de le acerco con aquella actuación de frialdad que le habían enseñado para poder defenderse en la calle y no "ser devorado por la prensa" como le habían dicho.

¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso te gusto? – dije en falso tono de burla que saco una risotada en el mayor que para disimularla tosió falsamente - No te burles – comento con un puchero dejando la actuación a un lado –

Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan maduro, Naruto –

Lo soy – comento resentido pero luego lo miro intrigado – Ne, no te pregunte. ¿Por qué has venido Ita-chan? –

¿Qué? ¿No quieres que venga a visitarte? –

Sabes que no es eso. Puedes venir siempre que gustes, pero como normalmente no vienes me extraño, nada más. –

Bueno la verdad es que vine por que mi hermano y va a empezar con la carrera así que voy a ser su manager pero quería saber si tu podías apoyarlo, como es nuevo –

¡Claro! ¡Si es tu hermano es un placer! ¡Todo por mi Ita-chan! – dijo con una gran sonrisa sonrojándose al notar que dijo "mi Ita-chan" y al ver que el mayor estaba igualmente sonrojado se rasco nerviosamente la nuca –

Ambos estuvieron sonrojados por unos momentos pero cuando el mayor se decidió a hablar fueron interrumpidos por el llamados de los camarógrafos que necesitaban al menor para hacer unas tomas mas con unas ropas de baño y ropa playera para una revista playera que sacarían reciente.

Al terminar la sesión de fotos el rubio se reunió con el azabache para discutir lo del hermano de este ultimo, fueron a una cafetería donde entre taza y taza llegaron al acuerdo de que los tres vivirían juntos por un tiempo para adaptarse ya que hace un tiempo el ojiazul y el ojinegro habían decidido vivir en un apartamento cerca al estudio donde trabajaba el rubio así que una persona mas no haría tanta diferencia.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados; el Uchiha fue a comentarle a su hermano la decisión que tomaron y el rubio a tomar por una cantina por ahí a sabiendas de lo que mañana le esperaba al despertar.

Al día siguiente se levanto mirando a su lado esta vez a un pelirrojo, sonrió divertido normalmente eran pelinegros pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, miro un momento a su compañero de cama, algo en el le parecía familiar; aquel cabello rojo fuego, aquella piel nívea, las conocía, lo había visto antes ¿pero donde?... ¡Gaara! ¡Eso era!

Su semblante cambio a uno desconcertado, coloco rápidamente su mano en el hombro del chico dormido y lo giro con fuerza para que quedara boca arriba y no de lado dejando a la vista su rostro que ahora fruncía el seño en señal de enojo por el mal despertar.

¡Naruto! ¡No me puedes dejar dormir un segundo más! – grito indignado el mayor –

¡Gaara! – fue la única contestación del rubio que se había lanzado encima del pelirrojo para abrazarlo efusivamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntaba ignorando las replicas del ojiverde –

El mayor bufo rindiéndose a la voluntad del rubio, se sentó en la cama haciendo que la sabana resbalara por su piel dejando ver la desnudez de su pecho, levanto los brazos estirando su cuerpo que aun se mantenía adormecido y miro con una media sonrisa al rubio para darle un beso que el otro respondió sin dudarlo, siendo como se saludaban desde pequeños.

Pues… vine a saludarte y te encontré en la barra – dijo el Sabaku tranquilamente mientras se bajaba de la cama en dirección al baño – y como ves, me trajiste aquí para hacerlo – comento divertido mostrando su desnudes haciendo reír también al rubio para que seguido el menor diera un salto fuera de la cama y se adentrara al baño junto al otro.

Ambos ingresaron a la ducha para que entre risas y roces, que hacían mas por fastidiar al otro que con otra intención, lograron terminar de ducharse logrando salir con leves golpes debido que por jugar lograron caerse en varias ocasiones; salieron del baño con solo unas toallas de cabello en los hombros para empezar a vestirse y salir del hotel con dirección al estudio.

Al llegar pudieron ver a Jiraiya en la entrada dispuesto a gritarle al rubio por su desaparición diaria pero al ver al ojiverde que lo acompañaba su semblante enojado paso a uno sorprendido y luego a uno alegre para saludarlo con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

Al tiempo muchacho – dijo el mayor guiando a los dos jóvenes a uno de los estudios donde seria la sesión de aquel día – ¿A que debemos tu visita? -

Pues vine a saludar y a hablar contigo acerca de una propuesta para Naruto – dijo el pelirrojo –

¡No es justo! ¡Yo te pregunte primero y no me dijiste nada acerca de la propuesta! – encaro enojado el blondo mientras agitaba los brazos furioso –

Es que tenia que hablar con Jiraiya –

Como sea, que tal si me das el guión y vas a tomarte algunas fotos con Naru para que luego vayan a verme y les de mi respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? –

Claro – dijeron al unísono para entornar marcha al lugar que les había indicado el viejo –

Caminaron entre risas e novedades de cada uno hasta que escucharon una voz conocida que se les acercaba y sonrieron ambos en forma de saludo; un castaño de cabello largo, ojos perla y semblante serio se había acercado hasta posarse al lado de ellos.

¡Neji! ¿Ya terminarte de filmar? –

Si, ¿ahora tu vas al estudio 2, no? –

¡Si! Gaara me esta acompañando, ¿quieres venir? –

De acuerdo –

Los tres llegaron al estudio donde al cual ingresaron conversaron un rato hasta que llamaron al rubio y luego de unos minutos al pelirrojo para hacer sesiones doble para que al cabo de unas tres horas los dejaran descansar.

Debe ser duro ser modelos y actores – comento el castaño desde su silla –

Tu eres actor – le dijo el pelirrojo –

Si, pero yo solo soy eso. Ustedes trabajan doble –

Pero es así cuando haces lo que te gusta, ¿no? –

Si – dijeron sonrientes el ojiverde y el ojiperla siendo contagiados por la animosidad del ojiazul –

Después de una cansada sesión caminaron entre risas y gritos de vergüenza hacia el camerino del rubio, por el camino le contaron al castaño lo del guión y también quiso acompañarlos a escuchar la decisión del peliblanco, al llegar y entrar vieron al mayor tumbado en el sofá con unas botellas de licor en mano y un libro en la mesilla cercana.

Otra vez ebrio, creo que nunca aprenderá – comento fastidiado el ojiazul mientras intentaba levantarlo del sofá para llevarlo a su recamara –

¿Qué es este libro Naru? – pregunto el pelirrojo al coger el libro y ver como el rubio ingresaba al lugar regresando de dejar al viejo –

Es algo que esta escribiendo pero no he logrado leer ya que normalmente lo tiene guardado – comento mientras se acercaba con curiosidad – ¿Qué tiente escrito? – pregunto al ver aquel sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas del Sabaku –

Neji y Naruto empezaron a revisar en libro y a cada palabra que leían sus mejillas tomaban más color, dejaron el libro en la mesa y se miraron avergonzados a los ojos para luego ver aquel libro como si tuviera un aura maligna o algo así.

°~°~°~°~°**SN**°~°~°~°~°

Espero que les allá gustado.  
Y si no, digan que creen lo que debería mejorar.  
Creo que voy a meter un lemon súper caliente en el cap 3 pero aun no lo se.

Naru: ¡Hola! Como Lucii-chan no les ha puesto yo les diré que paso con Gaa-chan...

_**Flash Back**_ (Solo para los que quieran saber **GaaNaru**)

_Un Gaara lleva a un muy borracho Naruto a rastras por el pasillo del hotel donde el rubio le había indicado al pelirrojo que lo llevara._

_- Gaa-chan... Thensho jambrej (Tengo hambre) -  
- Naru no tengo nada que darte - respondió un impasible ojiverde mientras recostaba al menor en la cama intentando acomodarlo y quitarle los zapatos sin recibir una patada por parte del blondo -  
- Iop no pedi... cohmishda - sonrió algo lujuriosamente para jalar de las solapas al mayor y unir algo rudamente sus labios -_

_El pelirrojo no se resistió y correspondió al apasionado y hambriento beso mientras las manos de ambos rápidamente se deshacían de la innecesaria ropa que llevaban._

_Entre besos, lamidas, mordidas y gemidos el rubio termino encima del ojiverde lamiéndole su erecto y palpitante miembro._

_- Gaa-chan.. qhierou shentire dejtro de mih (quiero sentirte dentro de mi) -_

_Y sin pedirlo mas el menor cogio entre sus bronceadas manos el sexo del Sabaku y se auto penetró sacándose un fuerte quejido que le secundaron algunas lagrimillas, pero rápidamente aquel quejido se transformo en un gemido, que se volvieron cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes y encajaban con el ritmo de las penetraciones donde el pelirrojo apoyaba sosteniendo al ojiazul por la cadera para aumentar el ritmo._

_Cuando llegaron al clímax por tercera vez, ya era de madrugada y ambos cuerpos caían recién en un profundo sueño donde seguro tardarían en despertar._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Sasuke: ò.ó ¡¿Por que mierda paso eso?

Por que aun no es tu momento bakka ¬¬ ahora sal de aquí. *saca de empujones al emo* muy bien, espero les allá gustado el fic y el Flash Back.  
Manden Reviews que son el alimento de toda escritora.

Matta n3~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2:**

Neji y Naruto empezaron a revisar en libro y a cada palabra que leían sus mejillas tomaban más color, dejaron el libro en la mesa y se miraron avergonzados a los ojos para luego ver aquel libro como si tuviera un aura maligna o algo así.

¿Jira…Jiraiya… escribió… esto? – cuestiono el castaño con las manos temblando viendo como los otros dos chicos solo asentían nerviosos –

Naruto – el pelirrojo miro al menor que aun no dejaba de ver el libro con miedo - ¿tu sabias de esto? – el rubio negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –

¡Obvio que no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! – gritaba mientras movía su cabeza y brazos en negación - ¡No tenia idea! – se auto-compadecía con dos lagrimones en los ojos –

Pero bien que apareces en el libro ¿eh? – comenzó a burlarse el ojiperla haciendo sonrojar fuertemente al menor –

¡Cállate Neji! –grito avergonzado el menor mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los dos mayores que se reían de su pesar - ¡Compórtense como de su edad! ¡Rayos! Tienen 19 años y se comportan como de 09 –

Los dos mayores se miraron cómplices para luego mirar maléficamente al kitsune y lanzársele en un ataque de cosquillas que armo un alboroto en la habitación logrando despertar al peliblanco que yacía dormido en la habitación continua., que se levanto iracundo en dirección al alboroto topándose con los dos mayores arriba del pequeño; se apoyo en la pared mirando con una sonrisa burlona a los jóvenes.

oigan chicos, si van a hacer eso hay un hotel cerca – dio unas carcajadas para ver como los tres famosos se paraban sonrojados – les recuerdo que mi Naru tiene 17 años, es decir, que aun es menor de edad – noto como los tres pasaban a un tono escarlata –

¡Ero-sennin! ¡No digas eso! –

¡¿A quien crees que le dices ero-sennin? –

Gaara y Neji miraban la escena con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza para luego interrumpir recibiendo cada uno un buen golpe que los dejo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza por entrometidos.

Luego de unos minutos, que tardaron en parar a ambos peleones, los cuatro hombres yacían sentados en el sofá de la sala mirándose entre si en escucha del mayor.

bueno, leí el libreto de la película y creo que ya he tomado mi decisión – los menores lo miraban atento – Naru participara en la película – dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo como los chicos asimilaban la información para luego lanzarse a abrazarse y saltar de alegría - ya, ya, tranquilícense niños – decía riendo al verlos para luego dar un pequeño quejido al sentir como lo lanzaban al suelo al aventarse contra el –

¡Que bueno! – decía el rubio hasta que al asimilar lo ocurrido se levanto algo serio haciendo que los otros lo vieran y se levantaran algo intrigados – pero para que ero-sennin aceptara… ¿Qué tipo de película es? – pregunto mientras notaba como el pelirrojo y el peliblanco de mandaban miradas cómplices y cierto carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas - ¡No me digan! – una cara de preocupación y de vergüenza fue la única que pudo mostrar al comprender –

Una película hentai – fue lo que atisbo a decir el castaño al comprender la situación, suspiro y miro la reacción del menor que parecía haber quedado en shock –

Luego de unos minutos de insultos y sonrojos por parte del Uzumaki, suspiros de Neji, risas tontas de Jiraiya y excusas de Gaara; el rubio acepto el papel viendo como sus amigos y su manager se sonreían en complicidad.

A la semana siguiente, los amigos se encontraban caminando en dirección al estudio de grabación de la película, donde iban a ser presentados con el director e iba a ser el casting y entrega de los papeles a los actores correspondientes.

¿Están seguros de esto chicos? – pregunto el rubio algo nervioso – con suerte no me escogen para el papel – dice esperanzado viendo como llegaban –

¡Estas loco! Es mas que obvio que te van a aceptar –

Claro, además si aceptaron al mapache sin cejas ¿crees que no te aceptaran a ti? –

¿A quien le dices mapache sin cejas, "ojos de mosca"? –

A ti, "mapache" –

"mosca" –

"mapache" –

"mosca" –

Disculpen, aquí no se puede pelear – dijo una chica que se había acercado -

Tranquila, así se tratan. Es la forma en como se demuestran su cariño. –

Ohh. Supongo que son los nuevos actores. – comento la chica con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy la asistente de la directora. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo comuníquenmelo. –

¡Todos los que quieran un papel reúnanse para el casting! – se escucho una voz que gritaba –

Esa es la directora, será mejor que se apresuren. Síganme – les indico la pelirosa para empezar a caminar hacia el escenario –

Caminaron tras ella hacia el lugar donde se encontraba un gran escenario donde se podía ver a una voluptuosa rubia que miraba a todos enojada como si quisiera arrancarles la cabeza, los chicos pasaron saliva sonoramente al verla y notar como los fulminaba con la mirada., caminaron hacia unos asientos en frente suyo y se sentaron al lado de los otros actores esperando a que hablara.

Ya que la mayoría a llegado ¡Shisune! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta y que ninguno de esos inútiles tardones entre! – Una castaña que había estado cerca a la puerta hizo caso a lo que la rubia había dicho y luego camino hasta colocarse a su lado – como se habrán dado cuenta, soy la directora de la película a la cual están dando el casting y les informo que sean o no sean famosos si no me gusta como actúan simplemente les diré: L-A-R-G-O, ¿me escucharon bien insectos? –

¡Si! – contestaron todos al unísono de manera militar mientras muchas gotitas caían de sus nucas –

Ok, ya que todos parecen entender empezaremos inmediatamente. – miro una lista que le entrego Shisune - ¡Sabaku no Gaara! ¡Al frente y empieza! –

El rubio y el castaño sonrieron al ver a su amigo ir de la manera más indiferente hacia el escenario y girarse para encarar a todos los actores que lo miraban expectantes.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y hablo en su tono frió y arrogante que usaba normalmente con las personas a las que no le tenia confianza o interés alguno.

Hago el casting para el papel de Iwayama Akane –

Ja, no creo que lo logre. Mírenlo es tan inexpresivo – empezó a murmurar uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba sentado -

¿en verdad es actor? – se burlaba otro -

Se sorprenderán – mencionaron los dos actores mientras sonreían tranquilamente como si supieran lo que va a pasar –

Kamijou, necesito hablar contigo – empezó Gaara con un tono brusco, como si buscara pelea -

¿de que quieres hablar Iwayama-san? – siguió la directora –

Quiero que me regreses a Ryouichi –

¿Qué te lo regrese, pero en que momento fue tuyo? –

¡Sabes muy bien que era mío! –

Bien, ahora la otra parte –

Ryouichi… ya no quiero ser tu amigo – hablo ahora en un tono triste, y a la vez avergonzado -

¿eh? ¿de que hablas Aka-chan? –

No puedo seguir siendo tu amigo. –

¿Por qué? Yo… si he hecho algo, perdóname –

No - su semblante que estaba serio pero en un tono algo melancólico paso a uno romántico que lo hacia verle demasiado lindo – no puedo ser tu amigo ya que yo te quiero... como algo mas que eso, yo te quiero como hombre, quiero que seas mío y quiero ser tuyo... –

Muy bien. – Gaara bajo del escenario con su normal semblante indiferente y se sentó al lado de sus amigos siendo aplaudido por todos los estupefactos actores que momentos antes criticaban – ahora … -

Menciono varios de los actores que de uno en uno fueron interpretando cortos fragmentos de sus personajes, en verdad fueron cortos ya que la mayoría dijo unas pocas líneas y la directora los botaba diciendo que no eran los personajes y que aprendieran a actuar; fue de actor en actor hasta que llamaron al ojiazul que al momento de oír su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse y caminar con temor hasta el escenario.

Etto… hago el casting para Takagana Ryouichi - el semblante tímido que había estado llevando el rubio desapareció al momento que empezó a actuar para transformarlo a uno preocupado y triste - ¿Eh? ¿de que hablas Aka-chan? –

Perfecto… - susurro la rubia – Escena 12 – le pidió al menor -

O-Ok… - acepto el menor sonrojado para tumbarse en el suelo y poner una cara de lo mas violable – Aka-chan… hazlo con cuidado… recuerda que es mi primera vez y… y tengo algo de miedo –

¡Perfecto! ¡tenemos a nuestro Takagana! – grito emocionada –

¿Eh? Pe-pero si a-apenas dije unas líneas –

¿acaso no quieres el papel? – dijo con una mirada amenazante que hizo que el menor negara con miedo -

El menor solo suspiro y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo para correr en dirección a sus amigos intentando ignorar todas las miradas que los demás actores le daban, la mayoría de ellas era de estupefacción aunque hubo varias que eran embobadas, lascivas y penetrantes, como si quisieran cogerlo ahí mismo y poseerlo; cosa que hacia que el menor se intimidara y quisiera salir lo mas pronto de ahí.

Sus amigos notaron las miradas dirigidas a él, el castaño miro de reojo al pelirrojo y suspiro mientras el ojiverde solo torcía el gesto y apretaba sus puños, tenia que controlarse y no golpear a aquellos actores morbosos.

Tranquilo Gaara – le dijo el ojiperla mientras golpeaba amigablemente su espalda –

¿Qué pasa? – les pregunto el rubio al llegar donde ellos y sentarse a su lado –

Nuestro querido Gaa-chan esta celoso y quiere golpear a estos inocentes – dijo el castaño dramatizando –

¿Eso es cierto, Gaa-chan? – pregunto el blondo melosamente mientras lo abrazaba – pero si sabes que te amo –

Pueden dejar de molestar – comento bufando para luego mirar al ojiazul – sabes que no me gusta que te miran así – sonrió picaramente – solo yo puedo verte así – correspondió el abrazo y le mordió la oreja con algo de fuerza –

¡Ayyy! – se soltó y se sobo la oreja con un puchero y unos lagrimones – yo también me pongo celoso cuanto te miran así pero no es para que me muerdas así –

Chicos son unos egoístas – hablo el castaño interrumpiéndolos para luego apegarse a ellos y lamerles las mejillas sensualmente – yo también me quiero unir – los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír y hacerse comentarios coquetos para luego volver a la risa, como estaban en la parte trasera y no subían mucho el tono de voz como para interrumpir el casting seguían jugando de lo mas tranquilos -

Algunos que miraron aquella escena se sonrojaron pero el que mas afectado por todo eso fue, sin dudar alguna un azabache que los miraba con algo de rencor; dedico unas miradas mas a los chicos antes de irse como llego, sin hacer ruido y sin hacer que notasen su presencia en aquel lugar.

Luego de las entrevistas faltantes la rubia se levanto de su asiento asiendo que todos que había entado conversando en voz baja debido al aburrimiento, callaran inmediatamente para verla y escuchar los resultados de aquel tedioso casting que acababan de realizar y de donde mas de la mitad ya se habían retirado ya que apenas subieron al escenario fueron echados por la voluptuosa mujer.

hmp, esperaba mejores actuaciones y apenas unas pocas fueron decentes de ver – dijo con una mirada irritada – los únicos que puedo decir me fascinaron son los dos cuatro chicos – sonrió levemente – Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuga Neji… ya tienen sus papeles –

E-espere – hablo un chico algo temeroso de la mirada que le mandaba la rubia, una mirada que atemorizaría hasta al mas valiente – u-usted di-dijo cua-cuatro chicos – no pudo evitar tartamudear –

Si bueno… - se rasco la nuca en un acto de pensamiento mientras intentaba buscar una forma de decirlo – si hay otro, pero hizo un casting antes y supongo que ya se fue – dijo tranquilamente para luego terminar de decir quienes estaban dentro de la película, al final solo un cuarto de los que habían quedado habían sido escogidos –

Terminando la entrega de papeles todos los actores se retiraron, los tres amigos estaban conversando amenamente en dirección al camerino del mas joven hasta que vieron como un sexy azabache estaba semi recostado en la pared cercana a la puerta, los jóvenes se acercaron al mayor y el pequeño rubio se acerco haciendo que el Uchiha levantara la mirada para verlo, su mirada reflejaba una incomodidad y fastidio que sorprendió al ojiazul; el menor tomo el brazo del mayor y lo jalo para que los otros no lo escucharan.

¿Ocurre algo, Ita? – le pregunto el rubio preocupado por aquella mirada –

no es nada – dijo fríamente, para después suspirar al ver la insistencia en la mirada del otro – mejor ve con tus "amigos" – dijo la ultima palabra con ira –

¿pasa algo con mis amigos? –

¡Si! – dijo fastidiado - ¿les llamas amigos cuando se manosean? –

¿ma-manosearnos? –

Los vi, cuando hacían el casting –

¿acaso estas celoso? – se escucho otra voz, neji y Gaara se habían acercado y el ojiperla se había metido a la conversación –

Eso a ti no te importa, así que mejor lárgate – les dijo fiero –

Claro que nos importa ya que Naru es nuestro amigo –

¿amigo? Se nota que se lo quieren tirar –

¿y eso a ti que? Tu solo eres su amigo, nosotros somos sus hermanos –

¡si fueras su hermano no te lo quisieras tirar! –

Tu quieres lo mismo así que no te metas –

Pero ustedes son como sus hermanos, ¡yo lo quería mas que eso desde antes! – grito para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y voltear a mirar al ojiazul con sus mejilla sonrosadas –


End file.
